White Consuls
The White Consuls are a Loyalist Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Ultramarines. Unlike other Astartes Chapters, they are unusual in that they maintain two Chapter Masters at the same time. Chapter History They are listed in the Apocrypha of Davio as having derived from the Ultramarines' gene-seed, and would thus be direct-line descendants of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman. According to the Mythos Angelica Mortis they are one of the Astartes Praeses, the twenty Chapters of Space Marines created specifically to defend the Imperium of Man from the threat presented by the Eye of Terror. The White Consuls' current Chapter Master is Cymar Xydias, though unlike other Astartes Chapters, the White Consuls normally maintain two Chapter Masters at the same time. The other Chapter Master office remains vacant at this time. Notable Campaigns *'The Scouring of Lethe' (Unknown Date.M41) - Alongside the Grey Knights and several Ordo Malleus Inquisitors, the White Consuls helped destroy the Flame Falcons Space Marine Chapter during the Scouring of Lethe when they mistook the Flame Falcons' fiery bodies as a sign of their corruption by Chaos. *'Liberation of the Ophidian Sub-sector' (Unknown Date.M41) - During the Liberation of the Ophidian sub-sector, the White Consuls helped capture 33 rogue psykers. However, the White Consul Astartes present at the subsequent Victory Triumph where the psykers were being paraded as the spoils of war took heavy casualties when the psykers managed to escape once more from the Imperium's clutches. *'Siege of Boros Gate' (Unknown Date.M41) - The entire White Consuls Chapter were fielded to repel the Word Bearers Traitor Marines and later the emergent Necrons under the Necron Lord called the Undying One. Almost five full companies were lost in the campaign, and Chapter Master Titus Valens was slain. *'The Gothic War' (139.M41 - 160.M41) - The White Consuls were one of many Space Marine Chapters deployed to the Gothic Sector to protect it against the vile Archtraitor Abaddon the Despoiler and his Chaos forces during the Gothic War (Twelfth Black Crusade). *'Thirteenth Black Crusade' (999.M41) - The White Consuls deployed to the Cadian sector to defend it against Abaddon and his forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade. They successfully reconquered many worlds tainted by Chaos. Chapter Organisation Unlike all other known Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the White Consuls have two Chapter Masters: one who leads the Chapter in its duties guarding the Eye of Terror, and one who resides on the Chapter's homeworld of Sabatine and governs it. The White Consuls govern several star systems as protectorates. Among their number was the Boros System, which the Chapter governed from the Kronos Star Fort, the largest space station in the Segmentum Obscurus, until the entire system was corrupted by Chaos and the Kronos Star Fort destroyed by the Dark Crusade unleashed by the Word Bearers Traitor Legion and the subsequent invasion of the Necrons, under the Necron Lord known as the Undying One. Proconsul Cassius Ostorius and Coadjutor Gaius Aquilius were the White Consuls tasked with governing Boros and a Proconsul and his subordinate Coadjutor were chosen by the Chapter to govern each of the worlds contained within their protectorate. Every White Consuls Battle-Brother was required to serve as a Coadjutor in the years after rising from the rank of Neophyte, while a selection of Veterans were expected to serve as planetary Proconsuls on the White Consuls' protectorate worlds. A White Consul had to first serve as a planetary Proconsul before he could be promoted to serve as one of the Chapter's squad sergeants or company captains. Chapter Combat Doctrine The White Consuls are said to be highly proficient at Drop Pod strikes and are capable of unleashing devastating yet cunning urban assaults. Chapter Beliefs The White Consuls are pious, zealous and uncompromising Space Marines that have a deep and abiding faith in the Emperor of Mankind. The Chapter seems to worship the Emperor of Mankind as a God and appear to be part of the Imperial Cult, unlike most other Astartes Chapters, who revere the Emperor as an extraordinary human being and the rightful leader of Mankind, but not as a deity. They are known to follow the Codex Astartes almost fanatically, like most of the Successor Chapters of the Ultramarines. Chapter Homeworld The White Consuls' homeworld is the planet Sabatine in the Segmentum Pacificus far to the galactic south of the Eye of Terror, which is not only a Chapter homeworld but also a shrine world dedicated to the Imperial Saint Sabat (not to be confused with the Saint Sabbat of the Sabbat Worlds Sector) for whom the world is named and who is revered by the White Consuls. Notable White Consuls *'Chapter Master Titus Valens' - Titus Valens was one of two Chapter Masters of the White Consuls (a unique position amongst the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes) leading the Chapter in the aspect as battlemaster. He was a thick-necked warrior, his massive frame encased in an exoskeleton of Terminator armour that made his bulk even greater. This Chapter Master possessed an innate understanding of warfare and its psychology. Valens always seemed to know the exact moment to press the assault in order to demoralise the enemy, the exact moment when a line was close to breaking and needed bolstering. He led the Chapter from the fore, an inspiring and prominent figure capable of turning defeat into a resounding victory with one well-timed charge. He excelled in leading his battle-brothers against the enemies of Mankind. During the Boros Gate campaign Titus fought valiantly. Leading the assault on the world of Boros Prime, the first planet in the system that the Word Bearers Traitor Legion had recently invaded, Chapter Master Valens was instrumental in turning the tide of battle against the hated forces of Chaos. Standing his ground the Chapter Master held off the attacks from the Chaos Space Marines whilst some of the citizens of Boros Prime, along with a handful of his battle-brothers and Imperial Guard soldiers could escape off-planet. Titus was killed in singular combat with Burias Drak'Shal, a daemon-possessed Word Bearers Icon Bearer of that Traitor Legion's 34th Host. *'Chapter Master Cymar Xydias' - Cymar Xydius is one of two Chapter Masters of the White Consuls (a unique position amongst the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes), who had reigned as Chapter Master for almost twelve-hundred years, leading the Chapter in the aspect of Proconsul of Sabbatine and its vassal system - overseeing the defence of the Chapter’s home world and commanding a standing force ready at a moment’s notice to respond to Chaos incursions through the Cadian Gate. Cymar Xydius is a cunning and capable leader whom handles all strategic command and planetary diplomacy. In addition to the Chapter’s home world, he is also responsible for maintaining sovereignty over several nearby systems, placing some of the Chapter’s officers in temporary positions to oversee the administration of each world prior to their advancement to a higher rank. *'Epistolary Axineton' - Epistolary Axineton is a Librarian of the White Consuls Chapter who has only recently come to serve in the Jericho Reach to perform a Vigil with the Deathwatch. Lean-featured, dark-haired, and possessing a grimly superior demeanour, Axineton is caustic and blunt to his peers. Never does he allow a flaw that he perceives rest unmentioned, nor a failing unpunished, and his manner has created a reputation for sneering arrogance and pedantry among some. Despite this, he is a warrior of unquestionable ability and a psyker of great power; a power that he can wield with the subtlety of a torturer’s razor or the brute force of an executioner’s axe. As a past veteran of war against the Tyranid menace, he has already provided valuable insight for his peers. Axineton has been fascinated by the secret nature of the Deathwatch’s mission in the Jericho Reach since learning of it, and his hungry mind has devoured all he can of the lore and history of the Omega Vault. He is a constant, but often silent, presence during gatherings of the Chamber of Vigilance, sometimes speaking only to condemn. Chapter Fleet *''Divine Splendour'' - Battle Barge *''Eternal Faith'' - Strike Cruiser *''Hermes'' - Strike Cruiser *''Righteous Fury'' - Battle Barge *''Sword of Deliverance'' - A White Consuls' Chapter Battle Barge that was severely damaged when a Word Bearers fleet attacked it; it was the flagship of the White Consuls' former Chapter Master Titus Valens. *''Sword of Truth'' - A White Consuls' Chapter Battle Barge that was captured by the Word Bearers Chaos Space Marines after saving the Sword of Deliverance from destruction; it was filled with atomic warheads and crashed into the Kronos Star Fort''.'' Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The White Consuls' Power Armour is painted white with blue highlights; the exact inverse of the colour scheme of the Ultramarines. Chapter Badge The White Consuls' Chapter badge is a blue eagle's head on a white field. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic'', "To Cleanse the Stars" by Andy Chambers and Matt Keefe *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (3rd Edition), p. 42 *''Dark Creed'' (Novel), pp. 26-37, 75-81, 202, 402 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (5th Edition) Gallery White Consuls Marine.png|A White Consuls Tactical Marine WC MK VI Razorback.jpg|White Consuls Mark VI Razorback Armoured Personnel Carrier WC Damocles Rhino.jpg|White Consuls Damocles Pattern Command Rhino Armoured Personnel Carrier Category:W Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Astartes Praeses Category:Ultramarines